There are a variety of known devices for connecting various parts of an orthopedic implant together. Among these are included connectors featured with TSRH-3D products of Medtronic Sofamor Danek, Inc. Such devices commonly include a part for holding an elongated member, such as a spinal rod, and a second member for holding a bone fixation element, such as a pedicle screw or hook. The two parts are connected together, preferably with the ability to rotate with respect to each other. Such devices are shown, for example, in U.S. Pat. No. 6,183,473 to Ashman and U.S. Pat. No. 5,643,263 to Simonson.